


Working for a Living

by HooksandHappyEndings



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Forced Orgasm, One-Shot, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spanking, boss!killian, dom!Killian, dub-con, office smut, sub!emma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-21 19:28:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8257648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HooksandHappyEndings/pseuds/HooksandHappyEndings
Summary: Shamelessly smutty Boss!Killian AU Captain Swan one-shot. Killian Jones is the CEO of the company Emma Swan works for, sexiness ensues.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So I know I said I would work on Her Master and Commander but a sweet little anon left me an ask that I just had to answer (it helps that her request was paired with a compliment, hint hint) I’ve always been a sucker for office smut and Boss!Killian is honestly a trope that I haven’t seen before so you are welcome for tainting your soul in a brand new way! When it popped into my head I felt like I had stumbled onto a goldmine. Yes, I will likely turn this premise into a multichapter when I finish up one of my current projects. Until then, this one-shot will have to tide you filthy animals over.
> 
> WARNING: Do you like sexual harassment? Because this fic has lots of it. Obviously this implies dubious consent. Read at your own risk.

Emma Swan sat at her desk typing away. Her numbers were due in just a few hours and she was cutting it close.

 

“Emma.”

 

Emma looked up from her computer. Her assistant Mary Margaret stood at her office door looking like she was carrying bad news. “Yes?”

 

The woman took a deep breath, “He wants to see you.”

 

Emma furrowed her brow in anger. “ _Again_?” she bit out, clenching her fists.

 

Mary Margaret scurried away leaving Emma to seethe in her corner office. She slammed her laptop shut, pulled on her tasteful stiletto pumps and marched out the door.

 

As the twenty-eight-year-old marketing executive walked past the grey sea of cubicles that inhabited the twenty-second floor of Hook Global, Emma wondered what salaciously inappropriate activity Killian Jones had in store for her today. He was the President and CEO of the multibillion dollar company and he was an absolute pervert. Sexual harassment didn’t even begin to cover it. He had been openly trying to sleep with her since the night they’d met at the company Christmas party a few months ago.

 

She stepped onto the elevator. When the doors closed she examined her appearance. Her wine red dress was a little short but still tasteful. It hugged her curves nicely. A little too nice, perhaps. He was going to love it.

 

When she reached his office his receptionist Belle waved her in.

 

Emma slammed the door behind her and crossed her arms, “What the hell do you want?”

 

Killian sat in his chair, ogling her blatantly. “Miss Swan,” he practically growled, looking her up and down, “so nice of you to visit me.”

 

“You told me to come here.” she deadpanned.

 

Killian sighed, “I do wish you were more enthusiastic about these little visits.”

 

“And I wish you would stop starring at my breasts.”

 

Killian’s eyes flicked up from where they had been lingering on her chest. He stood from his desk and lazily swaggered over to the small table by the window where a decanter of amber liquid sat. He poured two glasses and spoke in that silky smooth accent that Emma secretly loved, despite her ire towards the man who wielded it. “You’re a hard worker, Miss Swan. Did you know you’re the youngest director of marketing we’ve ever had?”

 

“Thank you.” she replied suspiciously while accepting her glass of rum. It was his favorite drink which she thought was odd because most execs preferred scotch.

 

“The thing is...” he winced, trying (and failing) to look vexed, “you’re numbers were due yesterday, and I understand that your superior has yet to receive them.”

 

Emma shook her head in confusion, “No...” she said, “they aren’t due until two today.”

 

“Oh!” he exclaimed, snapping his fingers, “That’s right, I forgot to send you the memo. The deadline was moved up on account of the emergency board meeting that I called this morning,” he grinned lasciviously, “I’m afraid that’s not an acceptable excuse.”

 

“What?! Killian, you can’t do that!”

 

He sauntered up to her, “Ooh, I like it when say my name like that. All breathy and excited.”

 

“You son of a bitch.” she breathed, almost to herself

 

He wasn’t listening to her. He was grinning like a child. “Obviously you’ll have to be punished.” he said almost giddily, clinking his glass with hers and gulping down two shots worth of alcohol.

 

Emma rolled her eyes, “What this time?”

 

It was always something degrading, but he had been ramping up lately. Getting bolder. “Ah ah,” he said, wagging his finger, “first, finish your drink.”

 

Eager to get the humiliating act over with (and to dull her senses for whatever was about to come) Emma swallowed the contents of her glass in one gulp.

 

Killian watched her with a hungry look, and when she was done he took her glass and commanded her to bend over his desk. She did as she was told, walking over to his side of the desk and bending over so that her hands were braced on either side of his laptop, and arched her back the way he liked so that her ass was right in front of his chair. He bit his lip, watching every move she made, and when she was settled he approached placing a warm hand on the small of her back.

 

Instantly Emma relaxed, as she always did. Somehow his touch was always comforting, even when it was unwelcome. “Spread your legs.” he said, and she did without hesitation. His commanding voice always did something to her, especially when he had her in a vulnerable position. She was used to being the boss, but on the top floor he was in control. She felt his hand slide down the grope her ass hard enough to bruise before reaching lower and pulling her formfitting dress up around her waist.

 

She sucked in a breath as she felt the cold air hit her bare ass. Killian hissed in approval, “Miss Swan,” he said, sounding nearly delirious with joy as he ran a hooked finger under her red thong and gave it a snap, “did you wear this just for me?”

 

“My boyfriend, actually.” she snapped, hoping he would believe the lie. She didn’t have a boyfriend. Hadn’t had one in years.

 

Emma yelped as he spanked her hard with the flat of his hand. The sting made her eyes water, but his domination made a warmth blossom in her groin. His fingers drew nonsense onto the enflamed skin he had just created making her shiver. “Would you like another, Miss Swan?” Emma didn’t say a word. The truth was a part of her _did_ want another. She liked it when he made her submit to him despite the fact that she had never been submissive to anyone. Her mind wandered to all the things he could do to her. All the ways in which he could _punish_ her. She bit her her lip as she imagined him fucking her right there on his desk. When his fingers slipped beneath her thong and touched her sensitive lips he sucked in a breath. “Bloody hell,” he balked, “Emma, you’re dripping.” He said it as if he were amazed and his fingers slid through her slick folds lazily.

 

A moan escape her. She couldn’t help it. It felt good, the way he was touching her. At her reaction Killian practically purred. He entered her with a finger, slowly massaging her walls just enough to arouse, not enough to satisfy.

 

“Do you want more?” he asked, his breathlessness betraying his excitement.

 

Emma closed her eyes, letting go of her inhibitions. No one had to know. After a moment’s hesitation she nodded her head.

 

Killian added a finger, increasing the speed of his movements so that he was putting repetitive pressure on her g-spot. She whimpered desperately as the familiar feeling in her gut began to grow. The sound seemed to spur him on as he began to punish her with hard thrusts. It was almost enough, but not quite.

 

“Fuck me.” she finally whined.

 

He surprised her by asking in an uncertain voice, “What?”

 

“Fuck me, Killian. I want to feel your cock inside me.”

 

There was a moment of silence, then she heard his zipper and a sharp snapping sound as he tore her panties to shreds with his bare hands. She felt him line himself up and trembled at the size of his member. He must have sensed her fear because he ran his hand soothingly over her back and asked, “Are you ready, love?”

 

She bit her lip, preparing herself, then nodded.

 

As he entered her she could tell he was even larger than she had suspected. She cried out at the stretch, but internally she reveled in the incredible feeling of being full. He made all the other men she’d been with seem like boys in comparison. Her breathing hitched as he slammed the last few inches into her in one quick thrust.

 

Killian gathered her hair in one hand and used the other to grip her hip hard. “I won’t be gentle.” he said between breathy pants, “I can’t, not with you. I’ve wanted this for too bloody long.”

 

Emma arched her back more and pressed her ass back into him, “You said it yourself. I have to be punished.

 

Without another word he pulled out and thrust into her hard making her cry out. Her body shook as he pounded into her like a man trying to prove something. He was claiming her, she realized, and he was doing a hell of a job. He was fucking her deep. Each time his enormous cock hit her g-spot she saw stars. He let go of her hip long enough to spank her several times sending her into an unexpected orgasm that nearly made her collapse. She moaned as the waves of pleasure took her body, barely aware of the string of curses that were falling from Killian’s lips as she clenched around him. When she was done he spun her around, still gripping her by the hair and surprised her by kissing her hard. At first she resisted but something about it felt more right than wrong. After a moment her lips submitted to his and she fell into a kiss that made her ache inside and out. His tongue teased hers, his teeth nibbled on her lips, and she let him paw at her body like a blind man.

 

Emma heard the sound of his computer being slid to the side and gasped into his mouth as he bent over, pinning her to his desk, and pulled her legs around his waist. He pulled her to the edge and entered her again at an angle that made her sob with relief. He fucked her hard, his face buried buried in her neck.

 

“Killian!” she moaned out in desperation.

 

He put his lips to her ear and whispered a dark promise between deep thrusts, “From now on I want to fuck you on this desk every day at lunch. Become my toy, or I’ll fire you.”

 

Emma moaned in response, “You try to touch me again, I’ll quit.”

 

Killian laughed, obviously amused by her bluff just as she was amused with his, “You are an incredible woman, Emma. I have to have you.”

 

She found the strength to reply with a sentiment that she hoped she really meant, “Enjoy this, Jones. You’ll never get it again.”

 

In response he stood up straight and threw her legs over his shoulders, “I was holding back,” he panted, “but now, I think I’ll fuck you until your body admits just how much you love my cock.” Emma’s eyes widened. She bit her lip just before he put his hands on her shoulders and began to fuck her roughly. She cried out and gasped at the pleasurable shock each thrust of his cock elicited

 

She could hear the sound of their bodies colliding and when he reached down and began to play with her clit she knew something terrible was about to happen. “No, please!” she begged, but it was too late. His thrusting cock and diligent fingers were too much. Emma screamed as an Earth shattering orgasm took her. She felt a great release of pressure as she began to expel clear liquid everywhere. She tried to stop but he was fucking her through it, making it last. With each wave of pleasure came another spirt, effectively drenching the black dress shirt and red tie he loved so much. “I’m sorry!” she sobbed, hopelessly embarrassed, “I’m so sorry, I--”

 

He silenced her with a kiss. She opened her mouth letting him in just as she felt him release himself inside her. They kissed for what seemed like hours. He pulled her up to a sitting position and controlled her head with his hand. She wrapped her arms around his neck and held him close, telling herself it was the oxytocin from her orgasms that made her want to feel his arms around her. When they finally parted Emma opened her eyes and found two piercing blue eyes staring back at her with a genuine look of awe. He was still inside her, though he had grown soft, and his nose brushed with hers as if he wasn’t eager to put any kind of space between them. “Let’s go somewhere. Right now. We... could get lunch or... see a show. D-do you like art? I have season tickets to the Met.”

 

Emma couldn’t help but laugh, “I can’t. I have to work.”

 

He smirked and she nearly swooned. He was so damn devilishly handsome. “Emma, love, don’t make me fire you so that you don’t have an excuse to not go on a date with me.”

 

“Don’t you think we’re doing this backwards?”

 

“I think we just did it backwards _and_ forwards.” he replied, his eyes sparkling mischievously. He helped her off the desk and straightened her dress.

 

“How about tonight?” she asked, “Eight o’ clock? We can get drinks.”

 

He grinned, clearly pleased, “I’ll send a car for you.”

 

Emma turned over her shoulder as she opened the door, “Make it a limo.” she winked and slipped out into the reception area.


	2. Drabble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I wrote a drabble just to let you guys know that as promised I reworked this premise into a MC called Will Work for Coffee. It’s a slightly different version of this universe that will show Killian and Emma’s relationship from the beginning. I’m loving writing it!

“Deeper, Killian.” Emma begged. She needed him deep inside her. The stretch felt so good.

 

“You can’t take anymore.” he panted in her ear.

 

She kissed him hard, wrapping her legs around him and forcing him into her over and over again. “I want it.” she said, “Fuck me harder.”

 

“I’ll hurt you.”

 

“I want you to hurt me.” she confessed breathily, “I want you to mark me from the inside out.”

 

He chuckled deeply, “Oh, you’re a filthy lass.” then he began to pound into her like a madman.

 

Emma screamed in utter pleasure as she clenched around him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out the new MC and let me know what you think! Also, this fic has been nominated for Best Smut in the CS Fanfic Awards! To see my full list of nominations go to http://hooks-and-happy-endings.tumblr.com/post/153237071747/ive-been-nominated and don’t forget to vote!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave a comment. The more feedback I get the sooner I will start working on a multichapter version (whether it’s a companion piece or a rework is TDB). Also this was in response to an ask. Feel free to send me any prompts or kinks you have, or just say hello. I can’t get to them all but the good ones I promise to make time for. Just follow me on Tumblr here: http://hooks-and-happy-endings.tumblr.com/post/151617003202/i-was-just-wondering-if-you-have-the-time-since


End file.
